


Sherlock Holmes Drawbles

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Doodles, Drawble, Ducks & Geese, Fanart, Meme, Multi, Pencil, Prompt Art, Rats & Mice, Traditional Media, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes related drawbles I did for various people either based either on prompts or on interests listed on LJ/DW profiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aliens + Sherlock Holmes for red_eft




	2. Sherlock and Watson rats for tazlet




	3. John the duck for Basingstoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basingstoke asked for John Watson as a duck from her story [The Regent's Park Regulars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/318494).

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
